I Remember
by Neino-Kamishiro
Summary: It was too late when she tried to make a choice. Nanofate one-shot!


**A/N: Hmm… is this what you call a one-shot? I don't know anything about Fics. This is my first one, hope it's good. Tell me if I lack of something, ok? **_**Please R&R!!**_** Well, enjoy reading, if not, then I will delete this Fic, if it is not to your liking. I don't want to keep something that lacks of so many things and one that I have done a poorly job on it. **_**Please tell me the truth. **_**Just so you know, I had asked Yuki-Kamishiro for her first sentences. Thank you Yuki-Kamishiro!! I love you twin!! :D**

I remembered the things we did when we first met, the day we separated, and the day we met again. It felt like eternity at the time. But when we took one wrong turn, it all went away.

* * *

**I Remember**

**By: **

**Neino-Kamishiro**

* * *

I watched you from afar at first. It was ok because no one confessed their love to you. When we were 9th graders, Yunno was the first to confess his love for you, I felt pain run up to my heart and I stopped breathing, but you rejected him. You told him that you were not interested in dating and that he was _just_ your best childhood friend. When you said those words to him I felt alive again, but inside I was crying because you said that you weren't interested in dating.

I remember right after Yunno's confession, every boy in school confessed to you, but you rejected them all. I did the same too because I had feelings for you and those feelings are still in me. I realized that it was ok, as long as you don't belong to someone, then I was better off looking at you from afar. Shortly after the boys' confessions, the girls started to confess to you too.

You looked shocked, but you told them that you weren't the person for them, and that you have someone special in your heart that is always next to you. I felt a ray of light hit me, if what you were saying true, then I might be the one that you were talking about. The girls were depressed, but they learned that there are others in the world for them.

When we got into the same high school and became 1st year Freshmens, everyone there confessed to you, but you said the same thing you said to everyone back in Junior High. When everyone was rejected by you, I thought that I should give it a try too, since if what you said was true about your special someone, then it's a 99.9% chance it might be me.

When it was lunch time, we couldn't find any of our friends, Hayate, Arisa, and Suzuka were nowhere to be found, so the two of us left to the roof and ate there with a big blanket under us. I thought that it was the perfect time to confess my love to you since it was just the two of us alone, so I started with coughing. You asked me what was wrong and I hesitated to answer you, when I looked up at you my body froze. I couldn't talk, nor move. I tried to talk, but it wouldn't come out.

You came closer to me and our temples touched each other. You said that I didn't have a fever and smiled, I thought that I was lucky to have you come into my life. I looked straight into your eyes and told you that I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend all in one breath. I closed my eyes and waited for your reply. You jumped back one inch, realizing what I had just said, eyes opened wide, you grabbed my left hand with your right hand and I opened my eyes, seeing a tear roll down from your eyes, to your cheeks, and fall down on to your skirt.

You smiled and jumped into my arms for an embrace, and for that I hugged you tight. You cried and screamed out that you were waiting for me to confess my love to you ever since we became friends, which was long ago. How could I have not notice that we both loved and _still_ love each other until now. You looked up at me when you felt something soft and wet hit your head, the tears that I had been hiding freely came out fast. I couldn't stop them, nor could you stop yours.

We stayed in the position of embracing for a while until you spoke. You pushed your face against my chest to cover your blush and said yes, it made my heartbeat jump. This time it was my turn to be in shock that you would say yes to go out with me. My eyes were opened wide and you looked up at me. You gave me a small smile and our lips touched and we both turned crimson red.

If I'm dreaming I don't want to wake up. We parted to breath and you looked up at me blushing. You said that it was your first kiss and that it felt funny, but you liked it. It was my first kiss too and I felt the same as you did, but I didn't just like it, I loved it. I've always wanted to feel those soft and moist lips of yours. We both finished our lunch and held hands while going back to class when the bell rang. I love you Nanoha, forever and forever I always will.

But when the day came for you to go, I couldn't protect you. I remember you pushing me out of the way of getting hit by the truck and you were the one who got hit instead of me. I remember you telling me, when you were still in the hospital, that you didn't regret pushing me out of the way and saving my life than your own.

You told me to be strong and live for the both of us, but I just couldn't, so I cried into your arms for the first time. It was the first time you held _me_ into those little arms of yours. It felt nice and comforting.

But when you let go of me, everything disappeared. You slowly and faintly died on your bed without telling me anything anymore. You just left me looking at you sleep and wondering the last moment that you had disappeared from this world.

I remember when you used to smile at me with those big slate blue eyes of yours with glint of happiness and you would always say,

"_I love you, Fate-chan!"_ When you were far away from me and all I ever did was waved at you. That's all I ever did! I didn't even say those three simple words _'I love you'_ until the end.

Years past by and I still remember everything like it was just yesterday.

I love you too Nanoha. Even though it's too late, I will always love you because I know that you are in the skies and watching and protecting me. So, in return, I will say those three simple words I couldn't say to you before.

"I love you too, Nanoha."

Owari!!

* * *

**A/N: Yah! I finished! So… how is it? Bad, huh? I know it is! I promise I will get better in the future!! Maybe! If I do continue! Please R&R! Please! PLEASE!!PLLEEEEAAASSEE!!! I know it's short, but _please_ R&R!! PRESS THE BUTTON!! :D**

-Nei


End file.
